


Movie night

by higureanghel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Karkat Swearing, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Short, dave i love you, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, karkat being karkat, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: Where Karkat gets emotional during a movie.He doesn't notice he's gripping Dave's hand.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> 2019

Oh God. That movie was so... So perfect. It totally wrapped you in its romantic atmosphere with occasional dramatic scenes, and brought intrigue at the same time. And Karkat couldn't help it but to get attached and emotional while they were watching it.

Dave and him were sitting one next to the other. With his right hand, Dave held the remote control, and with his left, he wrapped Karkat's back, who saw himself really engulfed in the film. The blonde thought of that as something cute. Although Karkat denied any kind of weakness or tried to hide his feelings, that was something that simply didn't work with Dave. He could see right through him and that was what had made him fell in love with the troll.  
As the movie reached its end, the black haired could only grip Dave's hand as he had been doing for the past 15 minutes.

Dave chuckled when the credit screen went in, and Karkat kept holding his hand.

"The movie has already ended." he pointed out as if Karkat hadn't noticed (which was actually true).

Karkat looked at him, not understanding what Dave was trying to say at first, but then realizing what he meant with those words.

"Oh... Well, yeah. It was a good movie." Karkat scratched the back of his head, letting go the blonde's hand and looking away.

"You enjoyed it so much, didn't you?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"You're an asshole." the other cursed, losing his nerves and really, really ashamed.

"But I'm your asshole." Dave smiled a little and kissed his cheek, that was flushing red already. "It's okay if you gripped my hand." he said petting his head.

"Fuck... Who said it wasn't?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know."

"I do know..." Karkat whispered and crossed his arms around himself.

"Don't get mad at me now." Dave poked his cheek. "Stop being such a baby and let's go to bed."

"I'm not acting like a fucking baby."

"If you say so." Dave shrugged and stood up, walking towards their bedroom and followed by Karkat, who whispered bad words. Maybe something like fuck you, Strider?

That night Dave was the big spoon, as always. But the difference was Karkat let himself enjoy of that heat that emanated from his boyfriend's body. The troll brought his hands towards the other's and he took them, interlocking their fingers and fearing a little about Dave's possible reaction.

He listened Dave chuckling and moving a bit behind him, just to get his body close to Karkat's and softly kiss his neck.

They both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short bc i was just browsing my gallery and found all that davekat art i used to save and love. since i had nothing to do i let my brain get to work and this turn out.


End file.
